


Ready

by Bellstrabao



Category: Ally McBeal (TV)
Genre: 3x02, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellstrabao/pseuds/Bellstrabao
Summary: It was only meant to be a silly little kiss to indulge their curiosity, but Ally didn't know how things got this bad.
Relationships: Ally McBeal/Ling Woo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys...how are you today? This is one of my first works and this is my first time writing about Ally Mcbeal so...bear with me.
> 
> This take place on epsode 2 of season 3 
> 
> English is not my first language so...again, bear with me

It was only meant to be a silly little kiss to indulge their curiosity, but Ally didn't know how things got this bad.

That day at the office, the kisses started small, tentative, and suddenly Ling's hands were running around her waist, going up to her back and Ally's arms Instantly went up to the brunette's neck, and it was at that moment that everything became like fire. 

Ally knew that later, everything could explode in her face in great uncomfortable confusion, but the touch of Ling's lips on hers didn't let her think straight. (No pun intended)

There was a voice that seemed to scream in a distant and empty part of her brain that said 'you should stop now, you're not even gay' but then Ling's fingers tightened on the back of her shirt and her lips searched for Ally's with such desire that it was impossible not to let out a low moan of pure want that made her doubt things that she thought were totally sorted out in her life.

Ally, in all of her 29 years never thought at all that she could be gay, because clearly she liked boys, even though every one of them who came into her life left a big mess in need of cleaning. But at this very moment, while strong, yet delicate hands reached her jaw, and perfume, so strong and so characteristic of the woman in her arms, invaded her senses, Ally struggled to remember what she saw in those boys.

She pulled away to breathe, because honestly, this woman left her breathless just pretending to flirt with her, Ally feared she would have a heart attack if she didn't stop for a few seconds. But Ling didn't take it as discouragement - quite the contrary - and Ally was trying to decide whether this was good or a bad thing, because in the next second, those lips ended up on the sensitive skin right between her neck and jaw and the moan the blonde let out this time was not as restrained as the previous one

Ling chuckled lightly between kisses, glad to know how she affected the blonde. The laugh soon turned to a moan, because Ally's fingers tightened urgently on Ling's hair, right at the base of her neck, bringing her back to her lips not wanting to spend another second without the brunette's mouth on hers.

Their kisses grew hotter, and Ally knew she was losing the battle against her mind when she walked backwards blindly looking for the table pulling Ling with her. The brunette seemed to agree with her decision, humming in appreciation she pressed herself more intensely against the blonde and followed her footsteps. Ally felt the wood of the table on her back with a thud and at the same time, she felt Ling's hips colliding with hers in a delightful encounter that made them both moan in unison. They both knew they wouldn't be able to go back now, the air in Ally's office was so heavy that you could feel the sexual tension in the air and cut it with a knife.

The blonde was already determined to throw all her doubts away and deal with them later when they both heard the screeching ding of the elevator bell.

It was as if everything came back to reality, the two women moved away from each other with a speed that would make wild felines drip with envy.

Ally only then remembered the situation they were in, they were making out intensely, almost to the point of tearing each other's clothes off, in her office, at their workplace, subject to being caught at any moment and they almost did.

The next few seconds passed, long and torturous, with both of them frantically running their hands over their clothes trying to look at least a bit decent, until there was a knock on the door, and soon afterwards John Cage's head appeared between the gap with a hesitant look and a little surprised to find the two, of all people, 'together' in the same room.

"Hey Ally" said the lawyer, in a low and hesitant tone. "Ling" he greeted, a little confused.

"H-hi John, do you need anything?" said the blonde, a little disoriented, she glanced at the other woman in the room who seemed not affected at all, looking at the two with her characteristic disinterest.

"Yes, I just wanted to confirm our strategy for tomorrow's case, remember? I hope I'm not interrupting anything" he looked curiously between the two women.

"You are not interrupting anything Funny Little Man, I just came to ask Ally, the files of that Billy case that you guys forced me to take" said the brunette rolling her eyes in annoyance. Ally just watched them, not knowing if she could trust the sound of her own voice at the moment.

"You are a lawyer, Ling, it is to be expected that you will perform the function for which you were hired, at least once in a while" said the senior partner, frowning in confusion and mild anonyance.

"Whatever, funny little man, I will ace this anyway, as I always do, because I'm awesome" said the brunette shrugging "now, if you will excuse me, I'll go down to the bar, Nelle and Richard must be waiting for me" she smiled with a false air of excitement "see you guys tomorrow" she said, looking everywhere but Ally's eyes and just like that she was gone, not even waiting for a response.

The blonde, for her part, was still perplexed, and didn't know how to react. The previous moments she had spent with Ling felt surreal, as if they had happened to someone else.

"And the files? " John's voice sounded confused.

"What?" Ally asked, thoughts far away.

"The files she came to get, she left without anything," said the man, more confused by the minute.

"Oh, here they are," she pointed to a random pile on the table, which by the way had pencils spread across all the surface, and Ally shivered as she remembered what had caused that mess. "I think she ended up forgetting them, tomorrow she'll probably come get it"

John shook his head as if he didn't understand anything and looked towards the elevator in confusion. Ling was already gone, she seemed strangely anxious to get rid of them, more than usual.

"Seriously John, after all this time you still try to understand Ling?" Ally said, trying to sound convincing and put an end to a subject that even herself didn't know how to deal with.

"Honestly? No, I think I gave up by now, this woman seems to come from another world, entirely different from ours" said the lawyer slightly grimacing, probably thinking about all the weird things Ling put him through.

"She really does" Ally nodded her head lost in thought, the brunette really was out of this world. Ally's mind instantly flew to memories that were not appropriate to the moment.

"Are you ready?" John said, sitting in one of the chairs in front of the table.

"Ready?" she said absently, turning her eyes towards the elevator, looking at it as if she wanted to open it with the sheer force of her mind.

"Yes Ally! Ready to discuss tomorrow's strategies! Hello?" he said in a restrained but frustrated tone, as if he had been talking to a four-year-old. 'What's happening to everyone today?' thought John.

"Uh yes...ready...I am...I'm ready" Ally shook her head trying to focus on the task in hand. But she knew it would be in vain, soon ghosts of soft lips and agile hands would come to haunt her and she wasn't ready to deal with the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Did you guys liked? Should I continue?
> 
> English is not my first language, so if you see any mistakes, please feel free to tell me okay?
> 
> Leave your thoughts on the coments bellow, and if you enjoyed show this story some love with some kudos.


End file.
